Demande en mariage
by Gwendal Rowlkien
Summary: Minuscule OS Johnlock, tiré d'un extrait du livre L'Etranger, d'Albert Camus. Pour l'instant il n'y en a qu'un, mais il se peut que j'en fasse d'autres...
1. Demande en mariage

**Disclaimer** : Le texte ci-dessous est en réalité un extrait du chapitre 5 de _L'Étranger_ d'Albert Camus. Je l'ai entièrement reprit (l'extrait, pas le chapitre) et réécrit façon Johnlock. Les personnages de _Sherlock_ appartiennent à messieurs Gatiss et Moffat, et l'histoire originelle de _Sherlock Holmes_ appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Bêta** : Moi-même, puisque j'fais qu'recopier.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est un tout petit (vraiment petit) one shot, et Sherlock et John sont déjà ensembles depuis un moment, puisque dans ma tête ils l'ont toujours été et Mary n'a jamais existé ! (J'plaisante, j'aime bien Mary, quand même.)

Le soir, John est rentré à Baker Street et m'a demandé si je voulais me marier avec lui. J'ai dit que cela m'était égal et que nous pourrions le faire s'il le voulait. Il a voulu savoir alors si je l'aimais. J'ai répondu comme je l'avais déjà fait une fois, que cela ne signifiait rien mais que sans doute je l'aimais. « Pourquoi m'épouser alors, si tu n'es pas sûr ? », a-t-il dit. Je lui ai expliqué que cela n'avait aucune importance et que s'il le désirait, nous pouvions nous marier. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui le demandait et moi qui me contentais de dire oui. Il a observé alors que le mariage était une chose grave. J'ai répondu : « Non. » Il s'est tu un moment et il m'a regardé en silence. Puis il a parlé. Il voulait simplement savoir si j'aurais accepté la même proposition venant d'une autre personne, à qui je serais attaché de la même façon. J'ai dit : « Bien sûr que non. » Il a souri et s'est demandé alors s'il m'aimait et moi, je savais déjà tout sur ce point. Après un autre moment de silence, il a murmuré que j'étais bizarre avec ma sociopathie, qu'il m'aimait sans doute à cause de cela mais que peut-être un jour je le dégoûterais pour les mêmes raisons. Comme je me taisais, n'ayant rien à rajouter, il m'a embrassé, puis a souri, et il a déclaré qu'il voulait se marier avec moi. J'ai répondu que nous le ferions dès qu'il le voudrait. Je lui ai parlé alors de l'invitation de mes parents à venir passer Noël dans leur maison de vacances à Paris, et John m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien connaître cette ville. Je lui ai appris que j'y avais vécu dans un temps et il m'a demandé comment c'était. Je lui ai dit : « C'est sale. Il y a des pigeons et des cours noirs. Les gens sont négligés. Mais si tu y es, tu ne feras qu'embellir la ville entière, John. » Je l'ai embrassé, et nous sommes partis voir Lestrade pour une enquête.

(Comme je l'avais dit, c'est extrêmement court... Même si je n'ai pas aimé ce livre, je compte en faire d'autres !)


	2. Incipit

**Disclaimer** : Le texte original appartient à feu Albert Camus, dans son livre _L'Etranger_. Les personnages de _Sherlock_ sont la propriété de messieurs Gatiss et Moffat, et les personnages originaux de _Sherlock Holmes_ sont la propriété de feu Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Seule l'idée m'appartient et les modifications dans le texte.

**Note** : Encore un OS très court, basé sur l'incipit (le début) de _L'Etranger_.

**_Enjoy ! ~ _**

Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu un message de Mycroft : « Mère décédée. Enterrement demain. Sentiments distingués ? MH » Cela ne veut rien dire. C'était peut-être hier.

Edimbourg est à quatre-cent kilomètres de Londres. Je prendrais l'avion à 2 heures et j'arriverai dans l'après-midi. Ainsi, je pourrai veiller et je rentrerais demain soir. J'ai demandé deux jours de solitude à John et il ne pouvait pas me les refuser avec une excuse pareille. Mais il avait l'air anxieux. Je lui ai même dit : « Ce n'est rien. » Il n'a pas répondu. J'ai pensé alors que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire cela. En somme, j'avais juste perdu ma mère. Il aurait plutôt dû me présenter ses condoléances. Mais il le fera sans doute après-demain, quand il me verra en deuil. Pour le moment, c'est un peu comme si maman n'était pas morte. Après l'enterrement, au contraire, ce sera une affaire classée et tout aura revêtu une allure plus officielle.

J'ai pris l'avion à 2 heures. Il faisait très froid. J'ai mangé à la maison, au 221B Baker Street, comme d'habitude. John et Mrs Hudson avaient beaucoup de peine pour moi et Mrs Hudson m'a dit : « On n'a qu'une mère. » Quand je suis parti, ils m'ont accompagné à la porte. J'étais un peu étourdi parce qu'il a fallu que je remonte pour emprunter une cravate noire et un brassard à John. Il a perdu son oncle, il y a quelques mois.

J'ai couru pour ne pas manquer le départ. Cette hâte, cette course, c'est à cause de tout cela sans doute, ajouté au bruit, à l'odeur de pollution, à la lumière au-dessus des nuages, que je me suis assoupi. J'ai dormi pendant presque tout le trajet. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais tassé contre un militaire qui m'a souri et m'a demandé si je venais de loin. J'ai dit « oui » pour n'avoir plus à parler.


End file.
